Mega Man: Fight for Earth
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: <html><head></head>The Shi'zara empire has finally arrived. The heroes ban together with new allies and fight the invaders. But who is this mysterious girl that has captured Shiro's mind and what does it means for the future? The battle for earth begins.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**RedDragon: Hey everybody! RedDragon here and I would personally like to welcome you to the sequel to our first successful story Mega Man 11, Mega Man Fight For Earth! Things will heat up as Conquest's creators arrive to earth and begin their campaign of tyranny and bloodshed. Can our heroes save the world again, and why is Shiro having these visions of a strange girl?**

**Sage Wolf: (holds a staff with a glowing orb at the end) Hopefully you aren't revealing too much here. You know what happens to spoilers! (has a dangerous smile on his face)**

**RedDragon: No, that's an abridged version of the summary.**

**AssassinK: Well let's get this adventure started! But first the disclaimer!**

**The Dom: We, Leagueofextraordinarywriters, own nothing except the OC characters and the plot.**

**Father Chapa: So please, feel free to enjoy the story and do not sue us!**

**All: Let's Go! Story engage!**

**Mega Man: Fight For Earth**

**Normal speech: **"Hello"

**Thought: **'What the!'

**Translated Shi'zara language: **"[Die]"

**Intro/Outro music: **_Just wild beat communication_

**Intro song: Just Communication (opening to the Gundam Wing)**

**Chapter 1: Communication and Six Months**

"It has been six months since the event that has come to be known as the 'One Day Lunar War'" said a news castor who was shown on a large screen TV in the high tech town square of Light City**(an: we do not know where exactly Mega Man takes place so we are calling it Light City)**. "Since then Dr. Albert W. Wily has been cleared of all of his crimes and the true culprit was revealed. The once evil Robot Masters have been reprogrammed and returned to their original function and the world has settled into a new era of peace. In other news, scientist have reopened the Lunar Fortress as a research station but starting 2 months ago received strange signals from an unknown area of origins" The rest was unheard as the young woman who was watching the broadcast crossed the street when the signal turned. The young woman, who appeared to be 17 or 18, had long pink hair that was tied into a single loop in the back of her head. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be somewhere else, as she was in deep thought. She wore a short sleeved white jacket over a long sleeved pink shirt. She also wore blue jeans, pink socks and white shoes. In her ears where a pair of headphones that were connected to the phone in her pants' pocket. Those that passed by close enough could hear the song playing.

_Just wild beat, communication_

_ Ame ni, utare nagara_

_ Iroasenai, atsui omoi_

_ Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!_

She made a quick turn around the corner, not noticing that a few people took notice of her. Deciding to follow her, the four men strolled behind, far enough away not to be noticed, but close enough to keep her in their sights. The young lady all the while was unaware as she was heading to a certain location.

_Nureta, sono kata wo_

_ Atatameru you ni daita_

_ Furuete'ru yubisaki wa_

_ Nani wo motomesama you no?_

She stopped her song as she made a wrong turn into a dead ended ally. Knowing she made a wrong turn, she went back the way she came. Unfortunately the group that was following her were blocking here way out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said one of them, most likely the leader as he looked to be the strongest.

"Looks like a lost little lamb, boss" one of the thugs said, giving the young woman a lustful look. The young woman got scared and quietly sent out a signal for help.

"Hold her down, I got first dibs." The leader said walking towards her.

"NOT A CHANCE!" a voice yelled, and the leader was sent flying into the back of the ally. The other three thugs turned and saw a young man standing at six feet. His hair was bright red and went past his ears. His front two bangs were a golden, contracting blond that looked like a strange combination of fangs and horns. His eyes were blue with specs of green and had a thin red ring around his pupils. He wore a red shirt with a blue jacket with golden trim over it. He also wore blue jeans and had red socks along with his blue and gold shoes. But what frighten the thugs the most was the dangerous look that promised pain he gave them.

"NOW LEAVE!" the new comer yelled scaring the thugs away. He turned towards the young woman and gave her a soft smile. "Sorry I'm late, traffic." He told her as she ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. Leaning her head up, the young woman quickly captured her savior's lips in a kiss.

"Thank you Rago." The young woman told her beloved. Rago simple smiled wider, happy that they could have a somewhat normal life. He leaned forward and kiss her fore head and said, "Anything for you Amy."

Amy just smile as grabbed a hold of his arm. Together they left the ally and continued home.

_LOCATION; 500,000 light years from earth_

On the space between galaxies, a large ship shaped like a cybernetic horse shoe crab was surrounded by smaller ships that were shaped like trilobites. On the bridge of the ship, a large blue skinned man that was at least eight feet tall sat on a throne. His white hair was pulled back into a pony tail behind his ornate crown. He wore an intricate suit of golden armor, with the left shoulder pad shaped like a skull and the right shaped like a bird's head. His dark red eyes showed smug superiority as he walked his underlings work. "[Has the variable wave sonar located the target yet?]" he asked his soldiers below him, wanting good news.

"[Yes, your majesty. We have just received the final coordinates for the target are ready to jump to hyper space on your mark]" replied one officer. The officer wore the standard uniform of his class. It mostly consisted of purple robes with an orb shaped shoulder pad on his right shoulder. He also wore a helmet that was shaped like the head of a fish. The mouth was opened wide enough to show the mouth and nose of the blue skinned extraterrestrial. On the back of the grey and purple helmet was a tube that connected to a silver dome on his back.

"[Then proceed, I want to conquer this pitiful ball of dirt by the next cycle.]" The ruler then turned towards the young woman standing next to his throne. "[What troubles you, Daughter?]"

The young woman had blue skin like her follow being. Her hair was bright lavender and fell to her waist. Her eyes were a dull violet and above them was a golden circlet, signifying her royal heritage. She wore silver armor and dark blue robes that had large pearls imbedded in her wrist guards on hip guards. In her hand was ornate staff that had a multi-colored jewel at the top. She looked up towards her father and told him, "[Nothing Father, I just wish to return to our capital after this detour.]"

In truth she had received a vision. This was not uncommon for her as she was also the grand priestess of the Shi'zara empire. Her vision showed her something strange. She saw eleven warriors face off against a familiar army, but she couldn't quite see their identities. But she did notice that one was looking straight at her with his golden eyes. Then he and the others charged at the approaching army. She knew that it had something to do with the battle ahead and the owner of those eyes was going to be very important.

"[Sire, incoming communication from Lord Sanguis's flag ship.]" the announcement from the officer brought her out of her deep thought as a hologram of a man appeared. His skin was the same blue as all Shi'zarians and he had short, spiky blood red hair. His eyes were a hard orange with a ring of gold around his pupils. He wore golden armor and a red cape that was similar to a knight from European legends. In his right hand was a golden helmet with a red plume that was shaped like a roaring tiger. At his side was a sheathed sword that was fairly large. This was the decorated lord, Sanguis Occisor Tigris. He was the Emperor's favorite general and the one he chose to marry his only daughter. The hologram image then spoke in a arrogant tone that would be associated with one like him. "[Greetings Emperor Pernimius, and hello to you to Princess Venus. I have just received word that you are heading towards the plant where our conquest unit has off lined. After ending my campaign early I thought I could assist you in crushing these savages.]" The Emperor, Pernimius, thought it over. Deciding it would be best to have his best general be the main force in their next campaign. Venus on the other hand was now more conflicted then before, only time will tell what the outcome will be.

Outro start: Cruel Angel's thesis.

**RedDragon: And that was the first chapter of our new fanfiction. Hope you all like it and please read and review. Plus as an extra challenge try and guess the language I used for the Shi'zarians names.**

**AssassinK: Now that is over, what to do next?**

**RedDragon: Watch anime?**

**Father Chapa: Play smash bros?**

**The Dom: (smiles slyly) SPOOOOLIERS?**

**Sage Wolf: Not on your life! (creates a bow out of energy) Anti-spoiler bow! FIRE! **

**The Dom: Oh Shi-! (hit by hundreds on energy arrows)**


	2. Chapter 2

**RedDragon: Hey guys, you are all probably wondering why I have this chapter up and not one for LAVM. Well, that's because we are doing each chapter in an alternating order. So now is chapter 2 of our Mega Man 11 sequel. You're feedback is important to us so please review.**

**Sage Wolf: And with this chapter we will get into the action and fights we promised. There will be some important interactions here, but those are necessary for the story's development.**

**AssassinK: hmm(looks out the window)? Hey, should there be a mob of poorly draw people outside?**

**Father Chapa: Say what? No way, it's an angry mob!**

**The Dom: Well then let's fight them**

**(Burst outside)**

**Mob Leader: You shall die!**

**RedDragon: Sorry, but we're going pass the impossible! (punches the leader in the face)**

**All: Charge! FIGHT THE POWER! PLOT CREATING WRITER LAGANN! (familiar robot appears)**

**Normal speech: **"Hello"

**Thought: **'What the!'

**Translated Shi'zara language: **"[Die]"

**Intro/Outro music: **_Just wild beat communication_

**Intro song: Just Communication (opening to the Gundam Wing)**

**Chapter 2: First Encounters**

_LOCATION; Shi'zara command ship_

"[Well, my lord what is your plan for dealing with the humans and their robots?]" asked Sanguis. He had arrived earlier and proceeded to board his Emperor's ship. He now wanted to know what was the battle plan for this campaign. With him were Venus who seem to be distracted, a few officers and the empire's greatest strategic mind, Consiliario Custos also well known to his enemies and allies alike as the miracle maker. He stood at 5'7", his age and experience was shown well. His hair was a faded black and was combed back. His eyes were a piercing and calculating grey. His traditional robes were a calm light green with a blue trim. In his hand was a cane that hid a sword inside of it. Even in his old age, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"[Well, you young fool, as I was telling his highness here, we will be sending a small group down to the planet for information gathering and espionage purposes. They will infiltrate and evaluate the planets defenses as we plan the final attack."] Consiliario told the brash general. Venus knew that she had to volunteer for this mission; if she didn't then her visions would continue to haunt her. Sanguis knew that if he was part of the group that went down to the planet's surface he might find some nice people to practice his moves on. Pernimius knew just who he would send down himself. Hopefully this choice would cut the campaign time in half.

Pernimius turned towards his gathered court and said, "[Sanguis, I'm sending you down with a few of your best troops to evaluate the military and political status of the planet. Venus, I need you to track down and access the strength of the group that defeated the Conquest unit. You are to infiltrate the group and destroy them from within. To make sure that the earth's defenders don't catch on to our plans, I'll also send a battalion of Jaeger Geist to distract them.]"

Consiliario nodded at the emperor's decision. The old advisor had personally trained the emperor himself. The plans his former pupil uses were flexible and always perfect for the situation in his opinion. The others went towards the positions they were assigned and prepared for the conquest ahead.

_LOCATION; Light City_

It was midday in Light City as people and robots went about their usual routines. But in an ally way hidden from the wondering eye, a large glowing energy orb formed and then dispersed. In the wake of it, a strange group of seemingly normal people appeared. First was a tall man with blood red hair. His eyes were a dark orange that had a gold ring around the pupil. He was wearing a dark red suit with gold trim. Behind him were a group of identical men that wore dark blue suits, sunglasses that hid their eyes. Their hair color was the same, a deep brown. At the first mans side was a young woman that was about 17. She had bright lavender hair and dull violet eyes. She wore a purple shirt that had a silver jacket over it. She also wore a pair of dark blue pants and purple shoes. The first man turned towards her and said, "[Well Venus, we have our missions. I'll be seeing you later then.]" the man said in the Shi'zara language.

Venus, obviously annoyed by the man's moronic slip up replied, "Sanguis, you're supposed to be using the native language so you won't draw suspicion! Now get going before you get us caught!" Sanguis and the other disguised Shi'zarians left and Venus proceeded to start her mission. But she soon got caught up in her thoughts about her recent vision and didn't notice where she was going until she crashed into something hard and fell back. "Damn it, sorry about that, I was distracted." A voice told her. Looking up, Venus stared into the same orange eyes from her vision. The eyes were part of a young man about her age or a little older. His hair was shaggy and the color was brown with golden streaks. Two bangs framed his face and they resembled the fangs of a predator. He wore an orange shirt and over it was a brown jacket with golden trim that had its sleeves ripped off. He also wore brown pants that had athletic tape wrapped around the shins. He also had athletic shoes on his feet and wore fingerless orange gloves on his hands.

Venus, knowing that she had to answer said, "I'm fine, thank you though." She grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled her to her feet. Still a little unsteady, Venus fell forward into the stranger's chest. Both clearly uncomfortable, they quickly separated and the young man decided it was time to introduce himself. "Well anyways, my names Shiro, it's nice to meet you." Venus stared at Shiro for a second before she quickly introduced herself to him. "My names Venus."

Shiro could only stare at her. He was unsure if she was real. Even after six months of adjusting to his new life, he couldn't believe that he, a simple robotic soldier, could meet a beautiful girl like the one before him. And before he could stop himself, he said the one word he was thinking, "beautiful."

"What?" Venus asked hearing his comment.

"Uh, Y-y-your name, your name is beautiful." Shiro said catching himself and trying safe himself from embarrassment. Hopefully he did because he didn't want to lose his one chance with her. Venus just stared at him and started to blush. She couldn't understand it, but she felt safe near him. "So, do you mind if I uh, walk with you?" Shiro asked rubbing the back of his head. Venus could only nod yes as they then proceeded to leave.

After a half hour of enjoying each others' company, they arrived at the town square. Venus was enjoying herself very well. She never had an experience like this before. For one second she forgot about her mission and actually just had fun. Shiro just continued to smile he could be happier then he could be right now. "Well uh, don't you want to maybe, see each other again?" Shiro asked her nervously.

"I would li " but before she could finish, something crashed into a car. They looked over where the crash happened and saw objects fall and impact the square. When the dust settled, 15 figures rose from the craters and Shiro was surprise to see what they were. 'What the hell! Why are Giests here? I thought we destroyed them all!' But what surprised him more was the fact that they were different then the Giests he was used to. Instead of a pale green, their main color was a dark blue. Instead of having blades extending from their right arms, they carried scythes. The left arms were also a different shape too. Instead of the 'Wily' style skull, the skull heads were the shape of a wolf's. Their red lenses zoned in on Shiro and in a monotone voice said, _"Target acquired, proceeding to eliminate the threat."_ With that the skulls opened and revealed Gatling guns as they then proceeded to start to shoot at them.

They dodge the continuous fire and hid behind a large van. As they hid police vans and cars appeared, deploying their officers and robots. Shiro saw this and knew that he had to jump in. He got up, but before he could leave the safe barrier Venus grabbed his arm. She looked at him and said in a pleading voice, "Please don't go! You'll die if you do!" Shiro just looked at her in apology and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to. It's my duty to protect this planet!" With that he left and charged into the fray. Seeing an opening he jumped and double drop kicked one of the Giest in the head. Recovering from the impact, Shiro got to his feet and yelled as he raised his hand, "Armor Change, GO!" As soon as he said that, he was covered in a glowing golden orb of light. When it faded, in the place of Shiro was the robotic warrior Saber Man.

Saber Man turned towards the Giest he had taken down a second ago and saw it get up. He smirked behind his face guard and said, "Well you guys are definitely stronger than your counterparts, but you're still going down!" With that Saber Man launched forward and embedded his sabers in the Giest. Before the alien machine could react, Saber Man stabbed his free sabers into the Giest head. Leaping back, Saber Man watched as the machine he stabbed exploded.

"One done, 14 to go, so who's next?" Saber Man taunted. His response was that they shoot at him more. Quickly jumping over them Shot his arm forward and yelled, "Saber Dart!" His familiar grapple move shot forward, piercing a Giest and retracting it back to Saber Man. Once it was in range, Saber Man then used the next attack in his well known combo, "Saber Fury!" With that he tore into the unfortunate robot. Landing in a crouch, Saber Man sensed that a Giest was approaching fast behind him. Quickly turning, he lined up the tip of his sabers with the poor Giest's head. _"Oh shit." _"Saber Shot!" and with that, the Giest's head was below apart. The headless robotic body fell and Saber Man quickly dodged a slash from an attacking Giest's scythe. He now saw that he was surrounded by four Giest, each charging at him, ready to cut him to ribbons. At the last second he countered with his best defense, "Saber Tornado!" With that, almost half of the Giest were now scrap metal. Four of the remaining Giest broke off and positioned themselves So that they would all have a clear shot. Saber Man was about to jump, but saw from the corner of his eye that he was in front of the car that was protecting Venus.

'Damn it, if I jump she'll die. I only have one choice' Saber Man thought to himself. Extending his arms forward, Saber Man directed energy into them as a ball of black and orange energy formed between his sabers. Then before the Giest could fire he acted, "Saber Zero!" The volatile energy shot out in a devastating beam that incinerated the four machines. He then sprinted forward towards the last few Giest, and before they could react, he stabbed two of them with the crescent blades that were on his back. Turning towards the last two, Saber Man calmly formed the Super Saber and told the Giests, "I'm giving you one chance, give up now and I won't kill you."

_"We will never surrender, we are the vanguards of the new age. It is you that shall fall."_ With that the last two Giests rushed him. Calmly, Saber Man raised his Super Saber and swung it, cleaving the machines in half. Sighing with relief, Saber Man deactivated his helmet. With that the face of Shiro was revealed again. He turned towards Venus who had left her hiding spot after the battle finished.

Shiro looked down, not willing to meet her gaze. He knew it was too good to be true. He and they others were supposed to keep a low profile, and just blew his cover. He was going to walk away, but he felt a soft touch on his cheek. He looked and saw it was Venus's hand. He looked into her eyes and saw only acceptance. "I'm sorry I hid this from you, I only wanted to keep you and others safe" Shiro told her.

Venus just smiled. She had finally met a truly heroic soul, something she had long for. She just looked back at Shiro and said, "I don't care if you're an android or not, you are a good person who took time out of their day to help me. I thank you for that, so please don't beat yourself up over this."

"Alright Venus, I won't" He told her with a kind smile.

_LOCATION; Paradise Military Base_

Sanguis smiled to himself. This base had weak security, so it was a breeze to infiltrate it. Now he had all the info he needed. Turning towards the command consoles, it was almost time to rely the info to Pernimius. Hopefully Venus started her part of the mission. He turned and saw one of his officers in the room. The officer saluted and told him, "[Sir, the operation is almost complete.]"

"[Good, after this is done, I'll begin my move.]" Sanguis told the officer cryptically.

"[Sir, are you sure it is wise to over throw the emperor?]" the officer asked. He like many, knew the power the emperor had.

"[The old fool had his time in the sun, but now my era will begin so! Aahahahahahahahah!]" Sanguis laughed. Soon his plan will be in motion and he will rule.

**Outro: Cruel Angel's Thesis**

**RedDragon: And that's the end of this chapter! Hopefully it will not off put anyone.**

**The Dom: Why do you say that?**

**AssassinK: Because we might of rushed the ShiroxVenus relationship**

**The Dom: No you didn't, hopefully I get a little a~ction! (winks)**

**Sage Wolf: NO SEEX SENCES! (fire missiles at The Dom)**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

**The Dom: The pain. (clearly in pain)**

**Father Chapa: That's what you get for violating section 3-C of our group charter. Well see you all next time! And by the way we don't own the intro/outro songs! Peace!**


End file.
